Heaven or hell
by Evelyne Nightfall
Summary: Dean Winchester ha sido condenado a vivir una eternidad en el infierno a cambio de la vida de su hermano pequeño, Sam. Alli ha sido sometido a numerosas torturas hasta corromper su alma para ser él el torturador. Pero algo... más bien alguien le hace abrazar de nuevo la humanidad y hallar aquello que creía imposible: el amor. Hasta que deciden arrebatarselo, pero no se rendirá.
1. Prólogo

Aquello iba de mal en peor, todo por culpa de la cacería.

Lo primero fue perder a su madre cuando tan solo era un crio de seis años, lo último ha sido acabar en el infierno para salvar a su hermano pequeño.

Su condena era toda la eternidad siendo torturado o bien ser el que torturaba a almas como la suya.

Aceptar aquello era ruin, de cobardes y egoístas, pero después de treinta años siendo torturado… uno ignoraba sus principios con tal de sobrevivir.

Acepto el trato de Aleister para torturar almas en el infierno, ese sería su trabajo durante toda la eternidad.

Después de cuatro años torturando, empezaba a gustarle oír a sus víctimas gritar de dolor y retorciéndose en busca de la libertad.

Él había estado ahí; había suplicado, rogado e incluso llorado porque le sacaran de ahí, que le perdonasen su condena o que lo matasen de una vez por todas. Y ahora él disfrutaba escuchando lo mismo en boca de otras personas, que lo más seguro era que la mitad de los que estaban ahí no habían hecho ningún crimen salvo el de vender su alma al diablo para proteger a un ser querido o alcanzar un sueño imposible.

Pero eso ya no le importaba. Al igual que los perros que le atacaron, él se había convertido en un monstruo también.

Había perdido la humanidad hasta que la encontró.

O más bien ella le encontró.

En sus casi veintiocho años de edad nunca había conocido a nadie como ella, empezando por el hecho de que fuera una chica alvina; larga melena ondulada que caía sobre su espalda en forma de V y blanca como la nieve con reflejos plateados.

Tenía un cuerpo menudo, no debía de medir más de un metro sesenta, pero bien estructurado; ni mucho o poco pecho, ni muy delgada, ni muy gorda. Era como una muñeca de porcelana de piel clara y ojos ámbar, vistiendo únicamente con un largo y sencillo vestido blanco.

Ella le ignoró por completo, pasándole de largo hasta subir a la mesa de torturas, donde había un hombre de cabello negro, ojos grises y cuerpo atlético. Parecía totalmente lo opuesto a ella.

-Ivy…-el chico pronunció su nombre sin dar crédito, como si estuviera teniendo una alucinación

-¿Ivy?-frunció el ceño, ese nombre le sonaba de algo.

La susodicha no dijo nada, se limitó a sentarse sobre el chico moreno y cogerle el rostro con ambas manos.

Dean no pudo creerse lo que vieron sus ojos: como aquel chico adquiría una forma uniforme de un haz de luz azul claro y blanco, que dibujaba formas serpenteantes mientras se elevaba hacia el techo hasta desvanecerse.

La chica, que había estado hace unos momentos sobre el hombre que él iba a torturar, ahora estaba de rodillas sobre la mesa y con las manos apoyadas a ésta.

No fue hasta que él dio un paso hacia ella, que ella pareció darse cuenta de su existencia.

Sus ojos ámbar se clavaron en él como escarchas de hielo a la piel; punzantes y frías, formando un cosquilleo que subía por toda su columna hasta su nuca.

Era la primera vez que sentía algo así con una mujer, y eso que había estado con bastantes, pero ninguna le había hecho sentir el hormigueo que aquella ¿humana? ¿de verdad podía llamar humana a una mujer que acababa de aparecer de la nada para salvar a una víctima de sus torturas?

No, no debía de ser humana.

Esperaba por dios que al menos no fuera una demonio u otro ser que bajo esa fachada angelical hubiera un monstruo repulsivo y despiadado.

No, por alguna extraña razón Dean estaba convencido de que ella no ocultaba una faceta despiadada y repulsiva, que era tal cual como se estaba mostrando delante de él.

¿Y entonces qué o quién era?

-¿Quién eres?-se atrevió a preguntar Dean, reprimiendo el impulso de tocarla.

¿Cómo podía ser? Llevaba treinta y cuatro años sin añorar el sexo, mucho menos el contacto de una mujer. Y llevaba cuatro años sin humanidad, teniendo como único placer el dolor ajeno.

Esa mujer estaba siendo un milagro y a la vez una condena.

-Me llaman Ivy.

Su voz era suave como una pluma y cálida como los rayos del sol.

Ivy pasó sus piernas hacia delante, colgándolas al borde de la mesa. Las movía hacia adelante y atrás, y jugando a dar golpecitos al acero de la mesa con los dedos de sus manos.

-¿Te llaman?-preguntó Dean, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-No sé bien quien soy, solo sé que soy una ángel del señor.

-¿Un ángel?-ahora sí que debía de estar soñando.

En la pared que había tras ella, iluminada por la tormentosa luz fluorescente de color rojo, apareció la sombra de unas enormes alas justo a cada lado de la sombra de Ivy.

Por lógica, la sombra señalaba que Ivy tenía unas enormes alas, como las de un cisne gigante, en su espalda.

-Eres un ángel….-se acercó a ella, y al ver que no se movía, le cogió la mano. Sintiendo un hormigueo iniciado desde la yema de sus dedos hasta su barriga.-Siéndote sincero, no creo en los ángeles.

-¿Entonces no crees en mí?-le preguntó en tono despreocupado, pero su mirada parecía indicar lo contrario.

Dean se quedó sin aliento, y una punzada constante arremetió contra su sien.

De pronto surgieron imágenes de recuerdos que dudaba existentes, recuerdos en los cuales estaba con una mujer muy parecida a Ivy pero con el cabello castaño rojizo y más largo y rebelde.

Fue un continuo tiroteo de imágenes que no pudo ver con claridad, pero tres de ellas se le quedaron grabadas a fuego en su cabeza: la primera la mujer le servía un plato de lo que parecía tarta de frutas y le daba un beso en la mejilla; en la segunda él estaba paseando con ella por un pueblecito rural, cogiendo cada uno a un niño, eran dos gemelos; y la tercera fue la que más le afecto, la de él teniendo relaciones sexuales con la mujer, entregándose el uno al otro de una manera descontrolada, apasionada y sobretodo con mucho, mucho amor.

La sensación que ahora tenía, quitando su erección-ahora se enteraba de que las almas del infierno podían excitarse-, era de desorientación, nostalgia y principalmente con el deseo de asegurarse que Ivy no se marchaba de su lado.

-¿Piensas marcharte?-pregunto, lamentando que su voz sonase tan afligida.

-No puedo.

Un atisbo de esperanza brillo en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué?

-He bajado aquí sin autorización, ahora no me permiten subir-no se la veía muy afectada, seguía teniendo su expresión indiferente.

¿Cómo podía ser que una chica así le sacase tantas emociones?

-Córtale las alas-dijo de golpe una voz mucho más fría que la expresión de ella y mucho más sádica de lo que él se había vuelto.

Dean volteó bruscamente hacia Aleister, soltando por el camino la mano de Ivy.

La sonrisa perversa de aquel demonio de ojos blancos lo aterrorizo más que las propias torturas. Sabia bastante de él como para saber que aquella sonrisa significaba que algo maquiavélico asomaba por esa cabeza.

-Córtale las alas-repitió el demonio, en un tono más imperativo y tajante-, o tú y ella seréis torturados para toda la eternidad.

Si fuera por él lo aguantaría, ya lo había hecho treinta años hasta que acepto la oferta, podía volver a aguantar por ella aunque la idea le aterrorizase y hasta le echara para atrás al pensar que esta vez seria para toda la eternidad. Pero lo aguantaría, no sabía cómo, pero por ella lo aceptaría.

Lo que no iba a dejar era que la torturasen a ella, a un ángel, de cuerpo humano con funciones vitales, o eso creía él.

Si él que era un alma ya le parecía insufrible, para ella sería la propia muerte y no podía saber si Aleister podría resucitarla de nuevo, esperaba que no porque entonces eso se repetiría una y otra vez.

-De acuerdo-aceptó al fin, observando por primera vez una emoción en el rostro de Ivy: miedo.


	2. Adiós

Los gritos estaban a la orden del día, igual que ayer, igual que mañana.

Esta vez su víctima era una chica, no debía de tener más de quince años, de complexión delgada, ojos marrones y cabello castaño y mal cortado hasta los hombros. Vestía únicamente con una tela blanca, o gris según se mire, anudada en cada hombro y con una cuerda atada a la cintura.

Era la ropa característica para las victimas torturadas, daba un poco de dignidad al no mostrar sus partes nobles, sin esmerarse mucho ya que tarde o temprano terminaban con la ropa hecha jirones o sin ropa directamente.

-Por favor… por favor no lo hagas…-suplicaba la chica.

Dean cerró los ojos, hace un año estaría disfrutando de las suplicas, fuera quien fuera su víctima.

Ahora tenía un motivo para volver a compadecerse de aquellas almas.

Y su motivo lo abrazo con firmeza por la cintura.

-No te preocupes por mí-dijo suavemente en su oído-, hazlo.

Claro que se preocupaba por ella, sabía que eso era más duro de presenciar para ella que para él.

Recordaba los vómitos cada vez que presenciaba las torturas durante los primeros meses, hasta que poco a poco fue acostumbrándose a ello y hacerse más llevadero. Aun así, Ivy palidecía durante cada sesión, y estaba convencido de que su estómago se retorcía de asco y su corazón bombeaba con terror y ansiedad por el sufrimiento de sus víctimas.

Los dos sabían que no quedaba más remedio, sino cometía con su labor, Aleister no les aportaría lo que el cuerpo _humano_ de Ivy necesitaba y ellos dos pasarían a ser los torturados.

Tenía que hacerlo si querían sobrevivir los dos, por suerte se le hacía más llevadero al ver que ivy todavía seguía con él.

-Por favor… solo hice el trato para poder salvar a mi perra… era una niña en ese entonces…-continuaba suplicando la víctima.

Dean y Ivy compartieron una mirada de complicidad, antes de fundir sus labios en un beso.

Habían empezado una relación seria al poco de cortarle las alas, tal vez porque solo se tenían el uno al otro en el infierno o porque de verdad ella le quería, y decía solo ella porque él estaba convencido de lo que sentía.

¿El motivo por el que Ivy estaba con él pese a que la humilló y la torturó? No se acordaba. Su cabeza desconectó totalmente de todo tipo de recuerdos, incluso de su propio nombre.

Agradecía que se olvidase de aquello, aunque no había ni un solo día en el que recordase los gritos de dolor de Ivy y su delicado cuerpo retorciéndose con cada hachazo. Sobre todo lo lamentaba cuando yacían juntos, cuando se la metía y ella gemía complaciéndole, deslizando sus finas y suaves manos por su _cuerpo_.

Era extraño, se suponía que él era un alma, no era de carne y hueso, era como un espíritu con habilidades muy desarrolladas para poder tocar y usar los elementos de su entorno.

Según palabras textuales de Ivy: "eres como follar con un muñeco de agua que tiene vida propia", realmente extraño.

Y es que como alma no tenía necesidades vitales: no necesitaba comer, defecar u orinar, dormir, y ya no hablemos del sexo; hasta que no apareció Ivy que se había pasado aproximadamente treinta y cuatro años sin anhelar el contacto con una mujer, y eso que él era Dean Winchester, el hombre apodado por los demonios como la personificación de la gula y la lujuria y modelo de revista.

Pero eso era lo que aportaba ser un alma del infierno, ser un ser que ni vive ni muere, que solo existe para sufrir o hacer sufrir.

Ivy había encontrado otro motivo para su existencia: amarla.

Sí, no le importaba admitirlo, la amaba.

Quien le iba a decir que con sus veintiocho años sin haber tenido nunca una relación seria, acabaría teniéndola con una ex-ángel y en el infierno.

Parecía todo muy de ciencia ficción.

Los gritos de súplica de su víctima se hicieron más estridentes en sus oídos cuando comenzó a rasurar su piel, sin dejarse ni un hueco sin cortar para luego pasar a cortarle uno por uno los dedos de sus pies y manos.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como el cuerpo de Ivy se convulsionaba por las arcadas.

Inspiro profundo para hacer acopio de valor y negarse a dejar estar la tortura por ella, pues prefería torturar mil veces a quien fuera en su presencia que dejar que Aleister o cualquier otro engendro la torturase.

Tras lo que él creería que serían unas tres horas, su ronda de torturas acabó, y Aleister entro en su sala con una bolsa que contenía la comida de Ivy.

En todo el año que llevaba ella ahí, Aleister solamente le traía bocadillos o carne cruda que luego tenían que calentar ellos con el lanzallamas que Dean tenía para achicharrar a las almas, y agua claro.

Ivy nunca se quejaba, pero estaba segurísimo de que desearía poder comer un poco de verde y no tanto rojo, y le daba la impresión de que ella era el tipo de chica que el fascinaban los dulces. Pero ninguno de los dos podía hacer otra cosa que joderse y aguantarse si querían que ella pudiera llevarse algo a la boca.

Cuando fue a coger la bolsa de las manos de Aleister, éste se la aparto de su alcance.

-Antes tenemos que hablar-dijo con una sonrisa, lo que implicaba a nada bueno.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó, intentando no sonar alarmado, eso solo divertiría más al demonio.

-Veras, Dean, mi intención era que la humana te tuviera asco y terror en cuanto viera como disfrutabas torturando a esas almas ¿cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que eso lo que hizo precisamente fue uniros todavía más?-encogió los hombros-, pero fui benevolente con vosotros dos y os deje estar juntos mientras siguieras cumpliendo con tu trabajo. Y ese es el problema.

-Dean está cumpliendo con su trabajo-contestó Ivy.

Admiró su valor, pero ahora mismo eso era contraproducente.

-Los humanos aquí no tienen ni voz ni voto-la sentó sobre la mesa de torturas con solo agitar la mano.

-A ella déjala en paz-exigió Dean, poniéndose entre ella y Aleister.

-Te has humanizado, Dean. Antes todos los que entraban en esta habitación rogaban a dios que fueras piadoso con ellos, temblaban con solo oír tu nombre y con los gritos que escuchaba desde fuera ya tenían suficiente para saber lo que les esperaba-se echó a reír-, y ahora se ríen en tu cara y en la mía. ¿Éste es tu nuevo socio? Perdona que te lo diga pero da pena, eso es lo que me dicen.

-Quizás es que después de cinco años ya he pasado de moda-la sonrisa maquiavélica de Aleister hizo que se arrepintiera de lo que acababa de decir.

-Tienes toda la razón, lo viejo ya aburre-y dicho esto, se dirigió a Ivy-. Ella será la que torturara a partir de ahora.

Dean sintió como el mundo se le echaba encima, pero peor iba a ser para Ivy.

Si ya siendo él el que torturaba las pasaba putas, siendo ella la torturadora iba a ser mucho peor.

-No, yo seguiré torturando, me esforzare para que todos vivan el infierno en sus carnes-contestó él a la desesperada, a estas alturas su orgullo ya le importaba una mierda.

-Resulta que esto no es una competición para el torturador del mes. Aquí el que decide quien tortura o no soy yo, y quiero que torture ella-se empecino Aleister.

-De acuerdo-respondió Ivy, tenía una mirada totalmente decidida.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!-exclamó Dean, cogiéndola de los brazos.

-Sabes tanto como yo que no queda otra, además es hora de que tú descanses una temporada.

Estaba totalmente en desacuerdo con eso, pero Ivy tenía razón, Aleister no se rendiría así como así. Les torturaría hasta que los dos deseasen eso, presos de la locura y la desesperación.

Así fue como Aleister consiguió convencerlo para que aceptara su oferta.

Ivy cogió el carrito con las herramientas de tortura que siempre usaba Dean, y observó a Aleister expectante.

Aleister hizo entrar a su siguiente víctima: una mujer de unos cuarenta años con vestimentas lujosas de mujer rica.

El demonio puso al alma sobre la mesa, atándola de pies y manos con fuerza para imposibilitar su huida.

Ivy cogió un bisturí del carrito, y se aproximó a su víctima.

Justo cuando iba asestar el primer corte, sintió como la fuerza de la gravedad se debilitaba en su interior y una fuerza extraña la absorbía hacia arriba, y entonces se desvaneció en una luz blanca.


	3. Salvado

_No sigas la luz_, era una frase que siempre se decía cuando todavía te debatías entre la vida y la muerte, cuando si de verdad querías vivir solo tenías que dar la espalda al túnel de luz que supuestamente te llevaba al cielo o eso decían los creyentes u desesperados por hallar una salvación.

Pero él venia del infierno cuando un feroz haz de luz blanco penetro en la piel de su hombro, sintiendo inmediatamente un ardor profundo como si lo sumergiera en agua hirviendo y para rematarlo lo apoyara sobre brasas. Luego perdió el conocimiento por lo que creyó unos minutos o una hora, quien sabe, pero al abrir los ojos veía la luz al final del pasillo de oscuridad.

Estaba muerto, había pasado cuarenta años en el infierno, siendo torturado treinta y torturador diez, pero nada de eso se comparaba con la reciente perdida de su amor hará cinco años infernales. Aquello fue algo muy difícil de superar.

Y no solo era por el hecho de que le hubiese abandonado, sino porque no tenía ni idea de qué le había pasado. Tal vez la había secuestrado quién sabe qué o desapareció por alguna razón inexplicable y todavía seguía perdida a saber dónde y con quién.

Pero la luz con la que Ivy desapareció era la misma que lo había arrastrado a él hacia ese vacío; un paisaje totalmente oscuro con solo una brecha de luz a varios kilómetros de distancia.

Lo que significaba que si él seguía adelante hacia la luz, a lo mejor iría a parar al mismo lugar en el que estaba Ivy.

Era una posibilidad muy remota, pero como había dicho antes, ya no tenía nada que perder y se aferraba a la mínima oportunidad que se le presentase de frente para poder verla, aunque eso supusiera una probabilidad de uno entre cien.

Sintió como el terreno cambiaba su forma, ya no caminaba por un suelo liso, al momento en que la luz acariciaba sus brazos el suelo se volvió empinado y arenoso.

Dean tropezó por el cansancio, cayéndose al suelo y tocar con las manos el tacto rugoso y resbaladizo de la arena.

Intentaba ponerse de pie pero nada más intentarlo la arena se desmoronaba a sus pies.

Escalo la tierra, sintiendo las piedrecillas clavándose en su piel, sobre todo en las yemas de sus manos que se esforzaban por seguir subiendo el resto de su cuerpo.

Tropezó con una piedra mal sujeta con el pie, y del movimiento aparte de perder unos centímetros también removió la arena que había por encima de él, cayendo polvo en sus ojos que le causaron un molesto escozor.

Clavo sus uñas en lo alto del hoyo en el que había estado excavando, impulsándose con las manos y los pies hacia la superficie.

Cuando sus ojos se habituaron a la luz del ambiente, Dean quedó maravillado con lo que vieron.

La arena que había bajo él formaba parte de un terreno arenoso y plagado de elevados árboles que no alcanzaba a reconocer, quizás fueran pinos, y la luz que había estado siguiendo y que ahora acariciaba su piel cálidamente, no era ni más ni menos que el propio sol.

Estaba en el mundo humano de nuevo, o eso esperaba, porque también podría ser una nueva técnica de Aleister para torturarlo psicológicamente. Hacerle creer que estaba a salvo y cuando más se confiara, pum, Aleister volvería hacerlo caer de nuevo en ese mugriento y atroz agujero que era el infierno.

Pero Ivy podía estar aquí, y en caso de que fuera el mundo humano podía volver a ver a Sam y a Bobby.

Se levantó con dificultad, sus piernas flaquearon ante el peso de su cuerpo y la atracción de la gravedad empujándolo contra el suelo.

Empezó a caminar, sin la fuerza suficiente para levantar los pies con cada paso, solo podía arrastrarlos como si planchara el suelo con ellos. El calor del sol ya no era tan acogedor, a los pocos minutos se había vuelto sofocante y empezaba a bañar su rostro de espeso sudor, que apelmazaba su cabello sobre su frente.

Camino hacia una gasolinera cerrada, rompiendo el cristal de la puerta de una patada para poder meter la mano y abrirla.

Al entrar lo primero en lo que se fijo fue en la comida, y todo su organismo se puso en funcionamiento para recordarle que necesitaba comer y en especial beber si quería seguir viviendo, y dentro de poco hasta necesitaría el uso de un lavabo.

Y en cuanto pudiera, una ducha profunda, olía como si se hubiera bañado en residuos orgánicos y después éstos los hubiesen quemado y se los hubieran echado encima de nuevo.

Cualquier ser humano sediento cogería una botella de dos litros para bebérsela de un trago, Dean en cambio se cogió un par de cervezas, una revista de mujeres parcial o totalmente desnudas y un pack con ocho pastelillos de chocolate.

Salió de la tienda de la gasolinera, y siguió caminando hasta dar con un coche que birlo ejerciendo un puente.

A medida que el sabor amargo y tonificante de la cerveza circulaba por su garganta y los pastelillos iban calmando los gruñidos de su estómago, Dean recupero parte de su estado anímico y sus sentidos volvían a estar en plena forma, atento por si algún demonio se le ocurría atacarle en medio de la carretera.

Intento llamar a Bobby en una cabina telefónica, pero éste nada más escuchar su tono de voz le tomo por un revenant que quería engañarle haciéndose pasar por él.

Tenía que haberlo pensado antes, si ni siquiera él mismo se creía que había salido del infierno ¿Cómo iba Bobby a creerle sin ninguna prueba?

Volvió a subir al coche y arranco, dirigiéndose al taller y hogar de Bobby Singer.

Su hermano y su amada aun tendrían que esperar un poco más.

-Despierta, ha llegado tu momento.

Ivy abrió los ojos, cerrándolos otra vez al sentir una punzada de dolor en la sien.

-¿Puedes incorporarte?-la voz masculina y paternal sonaba por toda la estancia, pero ni rastro del propietario-. Inténtalo, llevas medio mes en coma.

Ivy se levantó, notando su cuerpo entumecido y el sentido del equilibrio y la orientación bastante deteriorados.

Tropezó con su propio pie, pero logró sostenerse sobre la superficie de una mesa.

Todavía con la visión nublosa, alcanzó a ver un mechón blanco cayendo sobre sus hombros. Luego levantó la vista hacia el espejo que tenía delante, y nada más ver su reflejo comprendió el motivo de su sopor.

-¿Lo recuerdas?-preguntó la voz.

-Sí.

La imagen de ese hombre se clavó a fuego en su mente, y el dolor de cada hachazo y tirón se hizo presente en su espalda, rememorando el momento más humillante y atroz que un ángel podía experimentar en su propio cuerpo.


	4. Reencuentro

De camino al taller de Bobby, tuvo un encuentro realmente luminoso y explosivo. Casi le hizo saltar por los aires con el coche y dejarle ciego, de no ser por sus reflejos de cazador que le permitieron girar bruscamente el volante y ocultar sus ojos con los parpados fuertemente cerrados.

Y no solo podía haberse quedado ciego o haber muerto, sino que casi se queda sordo por un chirriante y agudo sonido que hizo estallar todos los cristales del coche.

Había salido ileso de milagro.

Una vez habiéndose reunido con Bobby y dejarle claro que él era el Dean original, de carne y hueso, totalmente humano y nada demoniaco, fueron a reunirse con Sam el cual estaba en la habitación de un motel 'investigando'.

Y después de reunirse todo el equipo Winchester y Singer, pasaron a investigar sobre quién o qué le había sacado de ahí.

Bobby terminó hallando una posible respuesta, que antes de ir a parar al infierno y conocer a Ivy jamás habría creído posible.

-¿Ángeles? ¿Insinúas que los ángeles me han sacado del infierno?-pregunto, jugando a dar golpecitos con los dedos a la botella de cerveza que tenía cogida-. ¿Por qué?

La idea de que Ivy hubiese sido la responsable le dio esperanzas, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que eso era imposible, él mismo le había arrancado las alas y la había vuelto humana. Pero cabía la posibilidad de que los ángeles la hubieran salvado a ella, sus compañeros, eso significaba que al menos ella estaría a salvo.

Y también significaba que él acababa de hallar una pista sobre su paradero.

-¿Pone algo ahí sobre como contactar con ellos?

Tanto Bobby como Sam levantaron una ceja de incredulidad.

-¿Qué?

-¿Te digo que a lo mejor son los ángeles los que te han sacado del infierno y te lo crees de buenas a primeras?-replico Bobby-. ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Dean?

-Es una historia muy larga, digamos que ya he tenido experiencias con los ángeles-comentó Dean con mirada taciturna, fija en la ilustración del ángel que cogía a un alma del infierno por el hombro y se la llevaba consigo-. ¿Crees que se podría contactar con ellos? Algún ritual de invocación o algo por el estilo.

Su voz sonó tan desesperada, que alertó aún más a los otros dos.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-inquirió Sam, clavando sus ojos en su hermano en un intento de coincidir miradas y así obligarle a cantar, pero Dean seguía mirando fijamente la ilustración-. Dean.

-Conocí a una chica…-comenzó a decir, a medida que iba explicando su historia con Ivy la expresión de su casi-padre y su hermano iba adquiriendo un asombro de mayor cantidad-… y entonces desapareció sin más y desde entonces no sé nada de ella.

-¿Te enamoraste de una ángel que conociste en el infierno?-preguntó Sam, incrédulo.

-Lo raro es el hecho de que se la tirara siendo un alma-añadió Bobby, y frunció el entrecejo-. Y encima estuvisteis saliendo un año prácticamente, creo que es la relación más larga que has tenido. Quién lo iba a decir, el infierno como un encuentro para encontrar pareja.

-Dejadlo ya, lo que quiero es encontrarla. Esta chica es…-frunció los labios, intentando expresarse-, especial… nunca he sentido nada así.

-¿Y Cassie? Estabas bastante enamorado de ella-dijo Sam.

Dean le miró severo, claro que experimento el amor, pero esa relación aparte de que no iba a ningún lado no tenía ni punto de comparación con lo que sintió y experimento con Ivy, y no le gustó nada que Sam comparase lo que sintió por Cassie que lo que sintió por Ivy y menos cuando no podía dejar de pensar en la segunda y preguntarse que había sido de ella, si estaba bien o si la volvería a ver.

-No me compares, te puedo asegurar que lo de Cassie no tiene ni punto de comparación con lo de Ivy, a su lado Cassie era una chica más-le supo mal por referirse a Cassie de aquella manera, tampoco era tan mala chica, si omitimos el hecho de que él le sugirió tener una relación y ella prefirió que no porque siendo cazador dificultaría mucho las cosas, que también lo entendía por eso, era una de las consecuencias de su oficio-. Ivy es diferente, lo que siento por ella es como si unas esposas nos unieran desde siempre. Es más, tengo la impresión de conocerla de toda la vida.

Y era cierto, desde el primer momento en que vio a Ivy que sintió que no era la primera vez y temía perderla, casi agradecía que Aleister le hubiera obligado a cortarle las alas.

-Está bien, creo que tengo a una amiga que nos puede ayudar, es psíquica, seguro que si hay alguna forma de contactar con los ángeles es a través de ella-dijo al fin Bobby, buscando en su agenda de contactos-. Creo que podremos hablar con ella.

Los ojos de Dean brillaron esperanzados.

Inspiro profundamente, sintiendo un impulso de gritar y tirar lo primero que pillase contra el suelo o contra la cabeza de su compañero, que no ayudaba nada en la situación.

Veía al ángel yendo de un lado a otro, como todo un ser humano gracias al recipiente que había poseído.

No tenía mal gusto, era un hombre muy apuesto de unos treinta y algo con el pelo negro y unos bonitos ojos azul cristalino. Lo único que no contrastaba con la personalidad y el físico original del ángel, era la cara de niño bueno que nunca había roto un plato y las pintas de hombre de empresa estresado y soltero, sobre todo por aquella gabardina color crema, solo le faltaría la cartera colgando de su hombro.

-Castiel, ¿podrías estar quieto unos segundos?-inquirió Ivy, de seguro que estaba más nerviosa que él pero lo camuflaba quedándose sentada en la silla con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho-. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

-Intente hablar con él y casi le hago volar por los aires-explico Castiel, su expresión seria y carente de emociones servía de mascara para ocultar su preocupación-. Luego él con sus amigos contactaron con una psíquica para dar conmigo y…

-Quiso verte y le reventaste los ojos-finalizo ella-. ¿La advertiste?

-Sí, le dije que no intentara verme.

-Entonces es culpa suya-lanzó la pelota que tenía en la mano al aire, volviéndola a coger y tirar de nuevo sucesivamente-. Los humanos deberían de aprender a escuchar en vez de ser tan cabezones.

-Me preguntaron por ti-Ivy dejo caer la pelota de sus manos, mirando detenidamente al ángel-. Dean te está buscando, cree que igual que yo le saque de ahí también te saque a ti.

-Vaya, menos mal que Uriel dijo que solo pensaba con la punta de la polla-recogió la pelota del suelo, haciéndola rodar entre sus dedos-. ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Hablare con él-respondió Castiel, y la miro de reojo-, y creo que tú también deberías de venir.

-¿Yo?-enarco una ceja-. ¿Por qué coño tendría que venir?

-Para ganar su confianza.

-No pienso acompañarte a verle, te recuerdo que me corto las alas-dijo con voz resentida.

-Pero él te quiere.

-Olvídame-gruño, y siguió jugando con su pelota hasta que ésta salió disparada contra la pared y reboto hasta caer a las manos de otro ángel.-Zacarías.

-Acompañaras a Castiel, esa es tu misión ¿recuerdas?-sentenció Zacarias-. Harás todo lo que haga falta para ganarte a Dean y si eso implica volverte acostar con él, lo harás.

-¡No soy ninguna puta!-exclamo, levantándose con una mirada llena de ira.

-¡Serás lo que tengas que ser, ahora vete con Castiel sino quieres que yo mismo te arranque las alas y te meta de cabeza al infierno!-exclamo Zacarias, señalando a Castiel sin apartar la mirada fría y autoritaria de los ojos de Ivy.

Ivy frunció los labios y apretó los puños con fuerza.

Solo logro mantener la mirada con Zacarias unos diez segundos aproximadamente, termino dándose por vencida.

Se puso al lado de Castiel, estaban a punto de irse cuando Zacarias la detuvo.

-Dejaras tu dieta-soltó tajante.

Ivy puso los ojos en blanco, horrorizada, pero por el tono con el que se lo había dicho era inútil protestar, perdería otra vez.

-De acuerdo-y desapareció junto con Castiel.

Castiel apareció ante Dean cuando éste junto con un hombre de cincuenta y tantos años intentaban invocarlo dentro de un granero destartalado con un montón de símbolos esotéricos de distintas culturas pintados por las paredes.

Ivy entró tras Castiel, y Dean enseguida aparto la vista del hombre para mirarla a ella.

-Ivy…-susurro el cazador, con una sonrisa tierna en los labios y una mirada empañada en lágrimas de alegría-, estás bien…

El otro hombre, Bobby Singer, detuvo a Dean cogiéndolo del brazo.

-Puedo entender lo que sientes por ella, pero acuérdate de lo que le han hecho a Pamela.

Dean se paró, tensando la mandíbula y volvió a prestar atención a Castiel.

-¿Tú eres Castiel?-preguntó.

-Sí, y como le dije a vuestra compañera, no debió de seguir insistiendo en verme-contestó Castiel.

-Es decir la culpa es de ella, no de él-añadió ella, con una mirada furtiva.

Dean se sorprendió por su contestación, mirándola sin entender su brusquedad.

-¡Le quemasteis los ojos!-replico Bobby, hecho una furia.

Ivy dio unos pasos hasta colocarse delante de Castiel.

-Te repito: Castiel la advirtió y ella hizo caso omiso, fin de la historia-dijo con voz tranquila, pero su mirada era fría y obstinada.

Castiel paro la pelea poniendo un brazo delante de Ivy.

-Ella intento verme en mi verdadera forma, ésta es porque un hombre leal al señor me ha cedido su cuerpo para cumplir con mi cometido-explico Castiel-. Nuestra verdadera forma es tan abrumadora que los seres humanos no podéis verla, solo algunos pueden y si no podéis y lo hacéis, las consecuencias son las que ha experimentado vuestra psíquica. Por eso le dije que no intentase ver más.

-¿Tú eras el haz de luz que me ataco en la carretera?-preguntó Dean.

-Pensé que tú eras de los que podían soportarlo, me equivoque, lo siento-a Dean no le hizo mucha gracia saber que podría haber sufrido el mismo o peor destino que Pamela y encima debido a una suposición-. Por eso le pedí a este hombre que me prestase su cuerpo.

-¿Y Ivy también…?-empezó a decir Dean.

-Ivy es diferente-respondió Castiel-, éste es su verdadero cuerpo.

Dean suspiro aliviado, y volvió a mirar a Ivy.

La mirada que ésta les enviaba a los dos seguía siendo dura, ni siquiera cuando la vio por primera vez tenía esa mirada, simplemente era una mirada indiferente de una ángel traviesa.

-Ivy, me alegro que estés bien-dijo, aproximándose a ella con pasos cautelosos.

-Vuelvo a tener alas-dijo cortante, sorprendiendo incluso a Castiel-, espero que esta vez no me las cortes.

Ahora lo entendía todo, el motivo por el cual Ivy había aparecido tan distante, ajena a todo lo que habían pasado juntos en el infierno.

Ivy había recuperado todos sus recuerdos.


	5. El despertar de los testigos

-_Te aprovechaste de mí_-sollozaba, aferrándose a sus brazos, encogida y sentada de rodillas en el suelo con un montón de plumas blancas desparramadas por su alrededor-. _No solo me humillaste y me lastimaste, te aprovechaste de la situación para satisfacer tus necesidades_-lágrimas de sangre salían de las cuencas de sus ojos hasta el suelo, formando un charco de sangre.

-No es verdad-negó él, dejando escapar lagrimas pero de agua salada a diferencia de las de ella-. Ivy me obligaron a ello, claro que me arrepiento de lo que te hice pero yo…

-_¡ERES UN TRAIDOR!-_chilló, penetrando en sus oídos hasta impactar abruptamente en su cerebro-. _¡MERECES MORIR!_

Antes de poder aproximarse más a ella, una feroz ráfaga de aire arraso con él, arrastrándolo lejos de ella y del mundo en sí.

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado y con la respiración acelerada.

Se encontró en la cama de la habitación del motel, sin rastro de Ivy por ningún lado. Solamente estaba Sam acostado en la cama de al lado, ajeno al estado emocional de su hermano.

Dean se levantó, caminando con torpeza hasta el baño.

Entro, dejándose caer sobre el lavamanos. Abrió el grifo, quedándose unos segundos embelesado con la caída del chorro de agua, luego metió las manos bajo el agua y la vertió sobre su rostro para despejarse.

Al levantar la vista hacia el espejo, se sorprendió al ver el reflejo de la mujer que amaba y al mismo tiempo protagonizaba sus pesadillas.

-Ivy…-susurró, incapaz de voltearse hacia ella a causa de su mirada de desdén-. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-forzó una sonrisa.

-Me han asignado como tu ángel de la guarda y he notado que tus emociones estaban descontroladas-le miraba directamente a los ojos, pero no con el cariño con el que lo hacía en el infierno-. Como tu ángel de la guarda, he de hacer lo máximo posible para que estés bien y a gusto con el servicio.

Dean apretó la mandíbula, decepcionado, Ivy solo había venido a verle porque era su misión, igual que la de Castiel fuera la de sacarle del infierno. Los ángeles solo eran amables con él por interés, y Ivy no era una excepción.

-Sé que me odias por lo de tus alas-desvió la mirada, incapaz siquiera de ver el reflejo de la chica-, pero después de eso…

-No recuerdo nada de lo que pasara después, según recuerdo me cortaste las alas y caí inconsciente en un profundo sueño del que desperté aproximadamente medio mes después-contestó ella.

Entonces era cierto que no recordaba nada del año que habían pasado juntos.

Dean empezaba a tener la sensación de conocer a dos chicas distintas: la dulce y cariñosa Ivy del infierno y la fría y cortante Ivy de la tierra, dos chicas que compartían el mismo cuerpo pero no tenían nada que ver la una con la otra.

-¿No recuerdas nada de lo que vivimos en el infierno?-le preguntó, guardando una pizca de esperanza que en el fondo sabía que era innecesaria.

-No, no recuerdo nada, lo que pasara ocurrió gracias a una amnesia producida por el shock y la metamorfosis del momento, haciéndome vulnerable a los encantos de cualquier mujeriego con ganas de desfogarse tras cada tortura. Ni te paraste a pensar en si estaba saliendo con alguien.

Dean vacilo unos instantes, dándole la razón en eso ultimo; no se había parado a pensar en ningún momento que Ivy pudiera estar con alguien antes de aquello, ni siquiera pensó en la posibilidad de que el chico al que ella salvo en el infierno fuera su amante. Aquella idea le hizo sentir culpable y a la vez furioso por pensar en Ivy con otro hombre.

-Espera, entonces sí que te acuerdas de algo lo que pasa que lo estás malinterpretando-dijo al acordarse de lo anterior que había dicho, suavizando un poco la cosa.

-No me acuerdo de nada-instó ella, poniendo los brazos en jarra-. Pero me sé tú fama de follarte a toda tía que se te cruce por delante y por lógica, yo era la única tía accesible en aquel lugar con la que podías satisfacer tus necesidades-cada palabra que escupió saltó disparada contra el corazón de Dean, lastimándolo como si lo abofeteara continuamente.

-¡No soy ningún violador!-la cogió de los brazos, empujándola contra la pared-. ¡Yo te quiero! ¡Y estoy seguro que si dejas a un lado tu odio y tu rabia te darás cuenta de que sientes lo mismo!

Ivy no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarle con frialdad y apartar sus manos con un tirón de sus brazos.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?-preguntó un recién levantado Sam con el cabello alborotado.

-No pasa nada-respondió Dean con pesar, apartándose despacio de ella mientras la miraba afligido-, ya no queda nada.

-Bien-Ivy desapareció sin más.

Sam se acercó a su hermano, y le puso una mano sobre el hombro mirándole con su mirada de niño bueno para apaciguar a la gente.

-Quizás deberías de olvidarla-le aconsejo-, está claro que no es la chica que conociste allí y lo único que consigues es hacerte más daño.

-Tal vez tengas razón-cerro los ojos-. Vámonos, tenemos que evitar que Lilith libere a Lucifer-palmeó el brazo de su hermano antes de regresar a la habitación a por sus cosas.

Ivy se dejó caer sobre el sofá, bajo la atenta mirada de Castiel.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-espetó con voz iracunda.

-Sigues lastimando a Dean-respondió él con su misma voz inquebrantable de siempre.

-Si tanto te preocupa, baja a consolarle-cogió un cuenco lleno de palomitas-. ¿Algo más?

-Ya sabes lo que te ordeno Zacarias, tienes que ayudarle en todo lo que haga falta-la miró con dureza, aunque la cara de su recipiente seguía siendo demasiado inocentona-. Se lo debes, él te saco de ahí.

-Después de que me dejara metida un año solo por salvarle la vida a un hombre, a ti en cambio te han dejado salir después de sacar a Dean.

-No es lo mismo, Dean era de interés para el cielo-replico Castiel.

-Y Drew lo era para mí.

Castiel suspiró resignado.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? Antes eras distinta, eras dulce, generosa, solidaria, te morías por ayudar a los demás a ser felices. Por eso te asignaron como el ángel del amor y el afecto, por eso te dieron el cargo de mano derecha de Eros.

-Para ya, sé muy bien quien era-le cortó ella, tirando las palomitas y levantándose del sofá de un salto-. ¿Quieres saber lo que me pasa? Esto me pasa-apartó su cabello hacia un lado con la mano, mientras utilizaba la otra para sacar de entre el manto blanco un mechón de una tonalidad totalmente diferente-. Gracias a tu gran amigo Zacarias y a tu protegido Dean.

Castiel observo detenidamente el mechón, de un color castaño rojizo que resaltaba claramente entre los cabellos blancos como la nieve.

-¿Decías que antes era distinta, no? Antes también tenía todo el pelo de un color y ahora se está pasando a otro, tal vez eso tenga algo que ver con mi cambio de conducta-concluyó ella, sentándose de nuevo en el sofa con las piernas estiradas sobre éste.

Castiel la miraba abrumado, Ivy no tenía ni idea de que no podría librarse del destino que le había tocado, no tenía ni idea de que Dean era el menor de sus problemas comparado con la que le estaba a punto de venir encima y menos sabía que precisamente Dean era el único que podía salvarla.

Unos pocos ya habían caído, los siguientes iban a ser ellos y todo por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuertes.

En la vida de un cazador hay que aceptar sacrificios, entre ellos poder tener una vida normal, un trabajo, una casa fija, una familia. Siendo conscientes de esto cualquiera descartaría la opción de ser cazador, al no ser que seas un crio al que le emocione los subidones de adrenalina al matar a monstruos y tener una vida sin ninguna atadura, pero para alguien adulto lo único gratificante que aportaba esa vida era la de saber que gracias a ti otras personas viven felices y tienen todo lo que tú has renunciado para poder salvarles.

Pero un cazador no siempre gana, a veces por más que lo intentes fracasas en tu intento y con tu derrota una vida inocente se va.

Y eso les pasaba factura, les quitaba el sueño y los atormentaba constantemente. No contentos con eso, ahora resurgían del más allá los espíritus de las personas que no pudieron salvar para vengarse de ellos.

Él y su hermano estaban siendo acosados por los fantasmas de Meg Masters y por el agente Hendriksen, que murió a manos de Lilith después de haberlos ayudado, entre otros.

-¿Eres feliz, Dean? ¿Te sientes todo un héroe después de lanzarme por la ventana cuando ese demonio estaba dentro de mí?-le recrimino Meg, haciendo parpadear las luces de la habitación-. ¡¿En algún momento te paraste a pensar en que yo estaba ahí también?! ¡¿Qué lo sentía todo?!

-Yo no sabía…-murmuro él, tensando la mandíbula y el resto de sus músculos.

-¡¿Qué es lo que no sabías?! ¡Los demonios poseen a humanos, no los matan! No morimos a no ser que nos maten desde fuera, pero el demonio seguirá moviendo nuestro cuerpo a su antojo.

-Cállate ya, pesada-Ivy surgió detrás de Meg, golpeando al espíritu con una barreta para que se esfumara-. Esto la entretendrá un rato-miró a Dean, tenía cara de seguir viendo a un espíritu vengativo-. Vengo a ayudar.

Dean enarco una ceja de incredulidad.

-¿En serio?

-Es mi misión.

-Una misión-dijo decepcionado, aunque en el fondo se imaginaba que Ivy no había venido a salvarle-. ¿Sabes que está ocurriendo?

-Es uno de los sesenta y seis sellos del apocalipsis, el despertar de los testigos-contestó, conduciéndolo hacia fuera de la casa-. Consiste en traer de vuelta a los espíritus de las víctimas que los cazadores no pudieron salvar, y como puedes ver regresan en forma de espíritus vengativos. Aunque no distinguen de una muerte provocada a un accidente-explico, mirando por los alrededores como si esperase encontrar algo-. Existe un hechizo para hacer que los espíritus descansen en paz, pero es bastante complicado.

-Encontremos a Bobby, si alguien sabe de hacer hechizos difíciles es él-se pusieron a buscarlo.

Encontraron a Bobby acosado por el fantasma de dos niñas, dentro de uno de los coches abandonados que envolvían el taller. Se deshicieron de ellas y fueron a buscar a Sam.

Sam por su parte, era atormentado por el fantasma del agente Hendriksen.

-Si miráis el lado positivo, sois los cazadores que menos fantasmas vengadores tiene-dijo Ivy, custodiando la puerta de la habitación del pánico.-Menos mal que todavía no sabéis evitar a los ángeles-comento, mirando hacia el techo donde había un ventilador de extracción y bajo éste un pentáculo de metal para evitar la entrada o salida de los demonios.

-Espera un tiempo y vuelve a entrar-contestó Bobby con voz resentida, mientras preparaba el conjuro.

-Bobby…-le advirtió Dean.

-No me vengas con esas, Dean, que desde que has salido de ahí abajo que esta mujer no para de joderte la vida.

Ivy lo miro con un brillo de ira, sin embargo le ignoró y volvió de nuevo la vista hacia el interior.

-Ya vienen-afirmó, levantando su arma por encima de su hombro.


	6. Aime Dugsman

Algo extraño sucedía con Ivy.

Desde que ella les ayudo a deshacerse de los testigos y tuvo la ocasión de hablar con ella tranquilamente, que se dio cuenta de que Ivy no estaba bien.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda-le dijo Dean, aproximándose a ella cuando todo acabo.

-No podía dejarte morir… dejaros morir digo-corrigió ella de inmediato.

Dean se aproximó a ella, viendo algo detrás de su cabeza que capto su atención de manera asombrosa.

-¿Qué es esto?-tomó un mechón de la parte interna de su cabello, esta zona estaba ocupada prácticamente por una capa de pelo color cereza a diferencia del resto que eran blancos como la nieve-. ¿Te estás tiñendo?

La observo fijamente, ese color ya lo había visto antes en ella, en cuestión de segundos pero lo había visto al fin y al cabo.

-Es parte de mi castigo por haber bajado al infierno sin autorización-respondió ella, sus ojos parecían aguados, al borde de estallar en lágrimas.

Aquello la estaba lastimando si la ponía en ese estado, no entendía porque si solo era un cambio de color en su pelo.

Los cambios suponen transformaciones.

-Estás cambiando-afirmó Dean-. ¿A qué?

-Eso no te incumbe-contestó ella.

-¡No seas tan orgullosa! ¡Puedo ayudarte!-la cogió de la cintura mientras con la otra mano seguía cogiendo aquel mechón rojizo.-Escúchame y recuerda bien, con todo lujo de detalles, acuérdate cuando salvaste a Drew y después de eso apareciera Aleister. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Aleister?

Ivy le observó en silencio, Dean intuyo que estaba haciéndole caso y miraba de recordar aquel día tan nefasto pero que dio paso a una de las mejores cosas que le habían podido pasar al cazador.

-Córtale las alas o tú y ella seréis torturados para toda la eternidad-dijo Ivy con voz grave, mirándole a los ojos.

Dean asintió lentamente.

-No quería que te torturara, yo ya había pasado por eso durante treinta años-explicó, acariciándole el rostro-. Si volviéramos a pasar por eso te las volvería a cortar, prefiero que pases un día de tormento en mis manos que un año siquiera en manos de Aleister o cualquier otro torturador del infierno.

Pareció entrar en razón por su expresión seria y la vacilación de su mirada, quedándose inmóvil frente a él y sin decir ni mu.

Dean también se quedó en silencio, teniendo la suficiente paciencia para esperar a que Ivy asimilase aquello y tomara una decisión: si perdonarle o seguir con su odio.

-No puedes ayudarme-dijo al fin, usando un tono débil y tembloroso.

Y desapareció sin darle tiempo a pronunciar palabra alguna.

Dean contaba con que Ivy hubiera recapacitado, que se hubiera dado cuenta de que él nunca le había querido hacer daño, de que lo único que había hecho había sido amarla.

Dio un buen trago a su cerveza, con la mirada fija en techo mientras descansaba tumbado en el sofá de su habitación.

Sam había salido a comprar comida en un restaurante de comida rápida cerca del motel, no había dudado ni un segundo para ofrecerse.

Estaba seguro de que su hermano lo había hecho porque le creía deprimido tras su encuentro con Ivy, y en realidad Dean estaba entre dos estados: uno de ellos era el que Sam creía y el otro era un torbellino de inquietud de saber que Ivy tal vez empezaba a creer en él.

Suspiró, no tenía ni idea de que estar enamorado comportara estos altibajos. No tener la seguridad de si volvería a estar o no con la persona amada le reconcomía y le inundaba de temores.

Con su otro estilo de vida sabía que fuera a la ciudad que fuera siempre tendría una chica a la que llevarse a la cama, sin ningún tipo de responsabilidad ni sentimiento con ella o ellas, sin miedo a que al separarse se fuera a brazos de otros, le era indiferente.

Ivy era su chica, le daba igual tener que pasar por una temporada de sequía, no iba a irse con otras mujeres cuando la tenía a ella. Si es que de verdad la tenía a su lado.

Le observaba escondida tras la esquina de un edificio, como llevaba haciendo días atrás.

Los hermanos estaban en un caso en el que las victimas morían de miedo, y ahora se dirigían a la morgue para inspeccionar como dos agentes del FBI.

-Agente Aime Dugsman-dijo, presentándose delante de los Winchester y del forense como otra agente del FBI-. Vengo para investigar sobre las extrañas muertes acontecidas en…-frunció el ceño, nunca sabía dónde estaba ya que no le hacía falta, pero le había parecido oírlo decir antes a los chicos-…Maomi.

Sam y Dean compartieron miradas de asombro e incredulidad, sin saber bien que decir ahora.

Ella se puso al lado de Sam, mirando el cadáver que el hombre les estaba enseñando.

-¿Van juntos?-preguntó receloso el hombre, percatándose de las reacciones de los chicos.

-He venido con el agente Perry y el agente Tyler, pero me entretuve con una tienda de vestidos-respondió ella de inmediato-. Ellos se adelantaron. Ahora continúe, por favor, no quería interrumpir.

Dean la miro de arriba abajo, era la primera vez que la veía vistiendo un traje, compuesto por una americana negra que cubría una camisa blanca con una corbata negra, una falda negra que le cubría los muslos y unos zapatos negros de tacón que se notaba que no eran lo suyo.

El forense explico claramente que solo se trataba de un infarto, a lo que los hermanos no estaban muy de acuerdo ya que había habido muchas muertes de ese mismo tipo en el pueblo y estaban seguros de que la gente en realidad moría por algún tipo de terror paranormal.

Dean tomo a Ivy del brazo cuando salieron de la morgue, diciéndole a Sam que se adelantara mientras ellos dos hablaban.

-¿Qué haces aquí, agente Dugsman?-preguntó con retintín, poniendo los brazos en jarras-. Ahora en serio Ivy, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Otra misión de ángel de la guarda?

Ivy se quedó en silencio, siendo esta una de las pocas veces en las que se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, no tenía una respuesta coherente para darle que no la hiciera quedar como una acosadora.

-Da igual, déjalo-Dean la volvió a mirar de arriba abajo-. Te queda muy bien.

-Gracias-dijo con timidez-. Es bastante divertido disfrazarse de un agente de la ley.

Dean sonrió, sus ojos verdes brillaban como nunca.

Daba igual si Ivy había venido o no por misión de ángel de la guarda, se alegraba de tenerla a su lado y poder hablar con ella sin que le hiciera sentir como un psicópata desalmado.

Después de que Sam interrogase al sheriff, se fueron los tres a hablar con el vecino de Frank O'Brian, Mark Hutchings, pese a las reticencias de Sam para trabajar en compañía de Ivy, que había estado torturando a su hermano mayor psicológicamente desde que había salido del infierno.

Dean charlaba con su hermano con Ivy detrás de ellos. No podía dejar de mirarla, a ella y alrededor en general, estando en un estado de alerta permanente que se acentuó al ver a un grupo de chavales de apariencia sospechosa.

-No me gusta la pinta de esos chicos, vamos por aquí-dijo, tomando de inmediato otro camino.

Sam y Ivy le siguieron con el ceño fruncido.

Al llegar a la casa de Hutchings, éste los condujo hasta el salón que estaba plagado de numerosos reptiles dentro de jaulas de cristal y otros que andaban sueltos por la casa como la serpiente que tenía el hombre alrededor de su cuello y brazos.

No podía dejar de mirar a esas criaturas, temiendo que alguna saliera de su jaula y se abalanzara sobre ellos.

Estando al lado de Ivy tenía la tentación de cogerle la mano. La miro por el rabillo del ojo para ver cómo se encontraba; también miraba los lagartos esos pero, a diferencia de él, parecía maravillada.

-No se preocupe por Dony-le dijo Mark, pillándole mirando a la serpiente-, es inofensiva. Mary sin embargo…-señalo con la cabeza la serpiente que subía por el respaldo del sofá-… huele el miedo.

-Estas criaturas son fascinantes-dijo Ivy con admiración, poniendo el brazo sobre el de Dean para que la serpiente le pasara por encima cuando decidió acosarlo-. Por su aspecto parecen insignificantes, pero si te distraes son capaces de estrangularte o devorarte según el tipo y la presa-tomó a la serpiente, dejando que se enroscara en su brazo.

-Si tanto le gustan, tengo un par de huevos de serpiente a punto de eclosionar-dijo Mark, maravillado de encontrar a alguien con el que tenía algo tan extravagante en común-. Podría quedarse con uno.

Dean ignoró su tensión al borde de la ansiedad para tomarla de la muñeca y levantarla con él, disculpándose con Mark con la excusa de que tenían prisa para irse de ahí antes de que Ivy se le ocurriera aceptar su oferta o que la tal Mary terminara por estrangularlo a la que se descuidara.

Tras saber gracias a Mark que en el instituto Frank era un matón que se había ganado el odio de muchos en aquel tiempo, pero que había cambiado para mejor y además estuvo casado con una mujer que murió hace veinte años, se dividieron en dos grupos para hallar más información: Sam investigaría la casa de Frank en busca de pistas y Dean y Ivy irían al ayuntamiento para saber que fue de la mujer de Frank.

En el ayuntamiento averiguaron que la mujer de Frank se llamaba Jessie y era maniaco-depresiva, que desapareció en el ochenta y ocho tras dejar sus medicinas y fue hallada quince días después en un pueblo cercano y ahorcada en una habitación de hotel. El día que desapareció, Fran estaba trabajando así que no había sido capaz de conducir a su esposa a la muerte.

Sam por su parte no hallo nada en la casa de Frank, según él, estaba limpia de electromagnetismo, hechizos u azufre, lo que descartaba que hubiera sido atacado por fantasmas, brujas o demonios.

-Dean, vas a treinta por hora-dijo Sam sorprendido-. Es el límite de velocidad.

-¿Ser prudente es un crimen?-protestó él.

-Sí-afirmó Ivy, con cara de aburrimiento.

Sam decidió no decir nada más, hasta que vio que Dean no giraba hacia el hotel en el que estaban.

-¿A dónde vas? Ese era nuestro hotel.

-Sam, no voy a girar a la izquierda habiendo tanto tráfico, no soy un suicida-esta vez hasta él se extrañó-. Qué raro decir eso viniendo de mí.

Un ruido robótico comenzó a sonar a modo de alarma desde el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta de Sam. Extrajo el aparato que originaba dicho sonido, el detector de ondas electromagnéticas, que pitaba con fuerza cuanto más cerca estuviera de Dean.

Y entonces él supo porque llevaba todo el día caminando con pies de plomo y con todos sus sentidos en alerta.

-Me han hechizado…-dijo alarmado, mirando a su hermano con los ojos abiertos como platos.


	7. Miguel

Esto de ser buena con Dean le estaba costando lo suyo desde que se dio cuenta de que estaba infectado e iba a morir de un ataque al corazón, decidiendo tomarse muy en serio el papel de Ivy como su ángel de la guarda. Básicamente desde que sabía de la infección, que decidió ser la sombra de la ángel para que ésta le protegiera.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Dean, tomándola del brazo cuando se levantó.

-Estoy cansada de estar en el impala metida, soy un ángel y me estoy muriendo de calor-protestó, saliendo del coche-. Sam vendrá ahora con tu tarta, yo me voy un rato a ver si hay trabajo para mí.

-Me quieres abandonar-afirmo, mirándola como un cachorro apaleado.

-No digas tonterías, solo voy a irme un rato-le miró con algo de lastima.

-Como en el infierno, intente protegerte y te fuiste, ahora que no puedo protegerte y no soy más que un enfermo que morirá dentro de poco te iras otra vez-la miró dolido, incapaz de seguir mirándola más tiempo-. Supongo que es comprensible, después de todo solo soy un desvergonzado que se aprovechó de una amnésica.

Ivy no sabía bien que decirle, no era capaz de contradecirlo porque ella misma había dicho eso hará unas semanas atrás. Y tampoco podía defenderlo porque seguía sin saber porque le estaba ayudando cuando sus jefes no le habían dicho nada, simplemente lo había hecho porque quería estar con él y dejar de estar mirándole a escondidas.

Su imagen sobre el espejo del retrovisor mostraba su pelo de un color castaño rojizo casi por completo, a excepción de cuatro o cinco mechones blancos contados. Estaba cambiando tal y como había dicho Dean, y seguramente esa transformación era la causante de que su comportamiento hacia él esté cambiando también.

No se dejaba llevar tanto por la rabia y el rencor porque él le cortara las alas, había empezado a ser más razonable y darse cuenta de que Dean lo había hecho para protegerla.

El problema estaba en que no se acordaba de lo ocurrido en todo el año que estuvo con él. Por lo que le habían dado a entender sabía que había tenido una especie amorío con él que incluya sexo, sexo con un alma.

Por un lado le picaba la curiosidad que había hecho él para enamorarla y por otro lado la escandalizaba que él se hubiera acostado con ella después de haberle cortado las alas y por consiguiente borrarle todos sus recuerdos.

-Soy tu ángel de la guarda, no dejare que mueras a manos de una enfermedad tan ridícula-dijo con determinación, al mismo tiempo que veía a Sam acercarse al impala con un paquete en una mano y el móvil en otra.-Oye yo tengo que regresar arriba para informar, volveré lo antes posible-le dijo a Sam-. Dean no quiere dejarme ir.

-Porque se ira o le comerán el coco para que me deje-contestó él.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo de Dean-dijo Sam con aspereza, todavía seguía resentido con ella por el trato que le había dado a su hermano-. Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Ivy asintió y desapareció, regresando a su cielo.

Castiel apareció detrás de ella, mirándola con esa expresión suya tan seria que costaba saber en qué estaba pensando.

-Veo que ahora te entiendes mejor con Dean ¿por qué?-le preguntó a ella.

-¿Por qué los ángeles me tuvieron ahí metida durante un año? Si me sacaron tras un año de estar ahí metida ¿por qué no lo hicieron antes de que Dean me cortara las alas? ¿Y por qué sacar también a Dean después de que pasara cuatro meses humanos ahí abajo?-preguntó ella, a medida que iba formulando las preguntas se iba dando cuenta de que Dean y ella habían estado siempre a manos de los ángeles y que fueron ellos los que decidieron sus destinos-. Querían que me cortaran las alas…-murmuró con voz rota.

Castiel permaneció en silencio. Su silencio no hacia otra cosa que afirmar su teoría; tanto ella como Dean habían sido los juguetes de los ángeles.

-¿Por qué Zacarias me ha prohibido seguir con mi dieta? Dejarla supone una gran pérdida de mis poderes y… volverme humana-abrió los ojos de la sorpresa-. ¡Queréis que vuelva a ser una humana!

-No me está permitido decir nada al respecto de esto-se limitó a responder Castiel, apartando la mirada de ella.

Ivy le miró dolida, creía que era su amigo, su hermano, pero tanto él como los demás ángeles solo la querían para su beneficio.

Odiaba a Dean por lo que le había hecho, quería que pasara por el peor de los tormentos por haberla lastimado y humillado, pero todo había sido organizado por los ángeles. De seguro que también habían previsto que ella y él mantendrían esa relación amorosa, ella era el cebo y Dean era la presa.

-Queréis utilizar a Dean-apretó los puños con fuerza, mirando a Castiel con rabia-. No os lo permitiré.

-Vaya, ahora resulta que Dean te importa-Zacarias apareció ante ellos, sonriendo con burla-. Debí de haberlo visto venir después del vínculo que os une, pero pensé que podría sernos útil para nuestros propósitos.

Un par de ángeles cogieron a Ivy por ambos brazos, y uno de ellos le puso el filo de la hoja de la espada mata-ángeles en el cuello para impedir su huida.

-¡Bastardo!-maldijo ella a Zacarias, y busco con la mirada la de Cas para que le ayudara, no obtuvo nada-. ¡Castiel!

-Lleváosla-ordeno Zacarias.

Ya quedaban pocas horas para que la maldición le asesinase, y ni Sam sabía como romperla ni sabía dónde estaba Ivy, que le había dicho que volvería en cuanto le fuera posible.

Ivy le había abandonado como él había supuesto, era demasiado bonito que ella le hubiese perdonado por lo que le hizo y volvieran a estar juntos como la pareja que fueron.

Después de su pelea con el sheriff de Maomi, el cual murió de un ataque al corazón como le iba a pasar a él de aquí a poco, Dean esperó alarmado la llegada de su momento.

Lo que no esperaba era volver a escuchar a esos perros acosándole otra vez, siendo éste el mayor miedo del cazador.

Sus ojos se abrieron al sentir el acogedor calor de una luz blanca posada ante ella.

Tenía la impresión de que habían pasado días e incluso semanas ahí metida, en esa jaula sin fondo, vacía y con el blanco como único color.

Aunque estaba metida en un entorno totalmente blanco, la luz que la había despertado resaltaba delante de ella con la silueta de un hombre de gran estatura y plumas blancas revoloteando a su alrededor.

Ivy le reconoció enseguida, no era la primera vez que se encontraba frente a esa criatura hermosa y a la vez letal. La primera vez que la vio fue después de morir.

Cierto, ahora lo recordaba, ella murió una vez y fue a parar a la misma habitación en la que estaba ahora.

Pero en ese entonces no era un ángel, era una humana tal y como le había dicho Castiel.

-Hola Miguel-saludo al arcángel con una sonrisa lobuna.


	8. Broken angel

-_Ayúdame_.

La voz de Ivy le despertó como una jarra de agua helada con cubitos de hielo incluidos.

Llevaba tiempo sin verla, una semana por lo menos, y la última vez que la vio él estaba a punto de padecer un ataque cardiaco por el miedo que provocaba su enfermedad y ella había prometido regresar en cuanto le fuera posible, pero no lo hizo.

Miro a su alrededor con el corazón como corbata, todavía sobresaltado por el susto. Seguía estando en el motel de los Angeles, con Sam durmiendo como un tronco en la cama de al lado.

Eran las cinco y pico de la mañana, y aunque sentía su cuerpo suplicándole por volverse a estirar, sabía que sus ojos no se cerrarían.

Se levantó de la cama para irse al baño, cuando se dio cuenta de algo espectacular que había salido ni más ni menos que de donde él tenía el culo, cosa que le dio bastante grima.

Tomo con delicadeza el tallo de una pluma blanca como la nieve y similar a la de un cisne, la única diferencia es que brillaba con luz propia.

Era hermosa, hasta que Dean relaciono la aparición de esa pluma con la desaparición de Ivy y su voz pidiéndole ayuda hace escasos minutos: estaba en peligro.

Sin más dilación despertó a Sam, su hermano, de más de metro noventa, se incorporó alarmado y al ver que no pasaba nada le fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo con voz cansada.

-¡Mira que tenía debajo de mi culo!-exclamó él.

-¿Se puede saber que has cenado?-preguntó Sam, poniendo una mueca de asco-. Y encima tienes la decencia de enseñármelo.

-¡No, idiota! ¡Estaba en mi cama no en el váter!-le puso la pluma a escasos centímetros de su nariz, el halo de luz que la envolvía despertó a su hermano pequeño por completo-. Creo que esto es de Ivy, es una señal.

-¿Una señal? ¿De qué?-se frotó los ojos y con la otra mano bajo la de su hermano que sostenía la pluma.

-¡De que está en peligro!

-¿Y no será más bien que se te engancho al sentarte vete-tú-a-saber-donde?

Dean lo miró frustrado.

-Lávate la cara y obsérvala bien, ¿crees que una pluma cualquiera brilla así?-replico, volviéndole a poner la pluma en la cara.

Sam bostezo, llevaban tantos días sin apenas descansar por culpa de Lilith que lo único en lo que pensaba era en dejarse caer y volverse a dormir.

-Me he despertado al escuchar la voz de Ivy-explico Dean.

-¿Y no será que tienes tantas ganas de verla que te inventas cualquier excusa?-sugirió Sam, sosteniendo la pluma con los ojos casi cerrados-. Y, en caso de que esta pluma sea de Ivy, a lo mejor es una trampa, quitando lo de Maomi no ha hecho otra cosa que joderte e incluso en aquella vez se fue por patas cuando la cosa se puso fea.

Tal vez sí que echaba de menos a Ivy y buscaba cualquier pretexto para poder verla o que esto fuera una trampa de los ángeles para atraerlo, ya habían visto unas cuantas veces como se las gastaban esos plumíferos, pero no podía arriesgarse a que Ivy estuviera en peligro de verdad e ignorarlo por culpa de sus dudas.

Ella estuvo con él cuando era un torturador en el infierno, le quería aunque supiera que después de hacer el amor con él se pondría a descuartizar a otras almas del infierno. Y le daba igual si ella no lo recordaba, él sí y eso era suficiente para arriesgar la vida por ella, incluso sin eso tampoco la dejaría morir.

-Dean, si vamos a arriesgar la vida por una mujer que ciertamente me cae como el culo, quiero saber toda vuestra historia-exigió Sam, sentándose en su cama que estaba al lado de la de Dean-. Hasta ahora solo me has dicho que estuviste saliendo con ella durante un año en el infierno como si fuerais una pareja normal, siendo tu una simple alma y ella humana y ahora sin embargo ella de golpe y porrazo es un ángel.

Dean levanto la mirada de la pluma a su hermano con expresión de dolor, no deseaba para nada contarle todo lo que había hecho ahí abajo pero Sam se merecía saber la verdad sobre Ivy, tenía derecho a tener otra versión de ella aparte de la que ya conocía.

-Primero que no pase un año únicamente con Ivy, pase mucho más tiempo en el infierno, un mes en la tierra son diez años en el infierno-comenzó a explicar. Sam se horrorizo al echar las cuentas-. Nada más llegar ahí me torturaban cortándome a pedazos, me clavaban cualquier cosa que pudieran encontrar… me hacían cualquier cosa que pudiera infligir dolor y cuanto mayor fuera mejor. Luego me volvían a dejar como una pieza, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero el dolor seguía presente dentro de mí y entonces un demonio, Aleister, tras cada tortura siempre me proponía una alternativa: dejar de ser torturado si a cambio yo era el que torturaba las almas que me traían, siempre le respondía que podía meterse esa oferta por el culo-apretó los parpados, sin poder evitar dejar caer sus lágrimas-. Pero después de treinta años no pude soportarlo más y acepte.

-Dean, aguantaste treinta años, pocos habrían podido siquiera con uno-Sam le hablo con voz suave, mirándole con una infinidad de sentimientos en su interior: comprensión, dolor, tristeza, culpa. Su hermano mayor había pasado por eso por salvarlo de la muerte y él no había podido hacer nada, como siempre, Dean era el héroe y él el que esperaba a ser rescatado-. Nunca tuviste que haber hecho ese trato, la muerte no es nada comparado con lo que tú pasaste.

Dean levantó la mano para que le dejara continuar, mientras con la otra se limpiaba el rastro de lágrimas de sus mejillas.

-Ivy apareció cuatro años después de que aceptara, justo cuando ya empezaba a acostumbrarme a esa vida, cuando lo disfrutaba-admitió, y eso seguramente era lo que más lo atormentaba-. Bajo para salvar a un tal Drew, que justo yo iba a torturar en ese momento, lo libero sin ninguna dificultad y para entonces yo ya estaba hechizado por ella.

-¿Qué?-frunció el ceño, extrañamente sorprendido.

-Ya te dije que lo que siento por Ivy no lo he sentido nunca antes por una chica, que era como si siempre hubiéramos estado hechos el uno para el otro, como si la conociera de toda la vida. No creo que sea eso que hablan del amor a primera vista, es algo mucho más fuerte.

-¿Y ella sentía lo mismo por ti?

-Siendo un ángel no te lo sabría decir, porque la primera vez que hable con ella era igual que hablar con Castiel, solo recibes respuestas mecánicas que se limitan a dar la información justa y carecía de emociones, era como hablar con un robot-explicó Dean, inspirando hondo para contarle al fin aquello que había provocado que Ivy le odiara-. Cuando la hice humana todo cambio.

-¿Cuándo la hiciste humana?-repitió Sam-. ¿Cómo vas a convertir a una ángel en humana?

-Cortándole las alas.

Sam lo miró de una forma similar a como le miro Ivy segundos antes de que procediera con la operación. Y Dean al cerrar los ojos podía presenciar de nuevo ese atroz recuerdo, empezando por cuando Aleister le puso un machete en una mano y unas gafas especiales en otra para poder ver las alas de Ivy.

Ivy estaba atada bocabajo en la mesa de operaciones, totalmente desnuda y vulnerable mientras sollozaba en silencio. A Dean le asombró que pese al miedo que tenía no suplicara ni una sola vez.

-Con una sierra lo hare más rápido que con un machete-comentó Dean, si iba a infligirle ese daño al menos quería acabar lo antes posible.

Aleister sonrió emocionado, mirando con malicia a la ángel asustada. Se relamía los labios como si tuviese un chuletón de carne, estaba ansioso porque Dean empezara de una vez y así escuchar sus gritos desgarradores.

Y lo mejor era no hacerle esperar.

-Lo siento-le dijo Dean con pesar, poniéndose las gafas.

Dos alas enormes de color blanco surgían de la espalda de Ivy por cada una de sus espátulas. Iguales que las de un cisne pero mucho más grandes y luminosas.

Dean tomo una de esas alas por donde empezaban a salir; tenían un tacto duro y suave bajo sus manos, gruesas y resistentes para sostener ese cuerpo por los cielos.

-¡Venga!-gritó Aleister, retumbando las paredes con el estruendo de su voz-. ¡Empieza a cortar de una jodida vez!

Trago saliva, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se enfriaba de miedo.

Empezó a cortar con el machete por debajo de su mano, empezando a abrir una brecha por el pelaje del tajo del ala hasta alcanzar el hueso. La parte del hueso fue la más dolorosa y larga de todo el procedimiento. El machete no era lo suficientemente afilado y fuerte para partirlo.

Dean tuvo que empezar a golpear como si su arma fuera un hacha, y con cada estocada el cuerpo de Ivy se convulsionaba y se arqueaba sino fuera por las correas que la sujetaban.

Más de una vez quiso parar y echarse a correr, pero no le quedaba de otra, tenía que continuar hasta que Aleister quedara satisfecho.

Una vez le había amputado las alas, miles de plumas quedaron desparramadas por el suelo y el arco que las sujetaba, formando un manto blanco de plumas, se desvaneció y también el resto del hueso que había quedado en su espalda, dejándola suave y sin protuberancias, como si nunca hubiese tenido esas alas.

Aleister desato a Ivy, que se había desmayado a causa del dolor, y la cogió de la barbilla como si quisiera cerciorarse de que realmente estaba inconsciente.

-E aquí un regalo, vístela si quieres y haz lo que se te antoje con ella-Aleister la elevo con sus poderes y se la tiro encima-. Será tu nueva compañera de prácticas, quiero que le enseñes todo lo que sabes mientras sigues cumpliendo con tu labor o si no ella sufrirá las consecuencias. Te traeré comida y bebida para ella, no es como tú que no necesita alimentarse, también envejecerá así que aprovéchala mientras no parezca una pasa.

Dean le envió una mirada de odio, tomando a la chica con firmeza contra su pecho para cubrir sus intimidades frente a la mirada lasciva del demonio.

Cubrió el trasero de la chica y su espalda con la sabana de la mesa de operaciones, que estaba manchada en sangre y de blanco tenía muy poco, enroscándosela por su cuerpo para tapar su pecho y su… bueno… eso.

La cogió en brazos y siguió a Aleister hasta una pequeña sala que había después del pasillo de las celdas de las almas.

Al pasar vio a algunas de las almas a las que había torturado mirándole con miedo y otros con una mirada psicótica ansiosa porque Aleister les abriera y dejara que Dean les volviera a torturar o bien les dejara torturarlo a él y a la chica que llevaba casi desnuda en sus brazos.

La sala a la que le llevo era pequeña y por ahora no tenía nada, ni siquiera ventanas, pero Aleister al poco de entrar ellos colocaría un colchón en el suelo y les dejaría una simple vela como iluminación.

Desde ese momento la vida de Ivy se repartiría entre esa habitación y de espectadora dentro de la sala de torturas de Dean.

-Entonces le cortaste las alas a Ivy, encima estando totalmente despierta ¿y luego qué?-preguntó Sam.

Dean observo el reloj de la mesita, entre una cosa y otra ya eran casi las ocho.

-Te lo explicare en el próximo capítulo-contesto Dean, levantándose de la cama para irse al baño a lavarse.

-¿Qué?-protestó Sam, yéndose detrás de él.

Dean se desnudó metiéndose en la ducha, dejando que el agua intentara relajar un poco la tensión de sus musculos y le permitiera perderse en sus pensamientos.

Ivy estaba desaparecida y le había pedido ayuda y la única pista que tenía era una pluma.

Al terminar se vistió, poniéndose unos vaqueros oscuros, una camiseta negra, una camisa granate y por ultimo una chamarra negra de aviador.

Se peinó un poco y para acabar se puso la pluma de Ivy atada con un cordel negro a su cuello.

-Dean no te ofendas, pero esa pluma es como llevar un cartel luminoso anunciando tu ubicación-comentó Sam, que esperaba su turno para meterse en la ducha y que lo hizo nada más estar libre-. ¿De verdad piensas llevarla encima?

-Sí, llevare las dos cosas que me regalaron las dos personas más importantes de mi vida en mi cuello-respondió Dean, tirándole un beso a Sam.

Sam le miró mal, arrepintiéndose por haber abierto la boca aunque no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Y cuándo me contaras tú lo tuyo con Ruby?-preguntó de sopetón él, pillando a Sam tan desprevenido que casi se resbala en la ducha-. Ten cuidado, hombre.

-¿Qué has querido decir con lo mío con Ruby?-preguntó, nervioso, agarrándose a la cortina para ponerse bien.

-Lo de exorcizar demonios con tus poderes, quiero saber cómo coño has llegado hasta ahí y te has hecho tan amiguito de esa demonio.-Dean intentó no pensar en porqué de la reacción de Sam, demasiados follones tenía con su ángel para saber que su hermano se dedica a investigar 'profundamente' a una demonio-. Vayamos a desayunar, me muero de hambre-y antes de que Sam pudiera protestar sobre la pluma, Dean se la metió debajo de la camiseta.

Cogió su cartera y las llaves del impala, y salió de la habitación acompañado de su hermano hasta la cafetería que había bajo el motel.


	9. Ana Milton

Sam y Dean continuaron con la cacería para evitar que Lilith continuase adelante con su plan para liberar a Lucifer y desatar el apocalipsis, y al mismo tiempo Dean miraba de comunicarse con Ivy rezando a la pluma como si fuera un rosario. Pero en ambas cosas no tenían éxito, Lilith continuaba rompiendo sellos y Ivy no respondía.

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde que vio a Ivy por última vez y cada vez estaba más obsesionado con encontrarla, tanto que apenas comía o dormía, había perdido peso y hasta podía jurar que el volumen de su cabello había disminuido a causa del estrés y los nervios.

Para colmo la última misión que tuvieron, en la cual se encontraron con Castiel y un arcángel, Uriel, y ninguno de los dos les quiso decir el paradero de Ivy o si estaba bien, lo único que le dijeron le alarmo todavía más:

-Ivy tenía un propósito a cumplir, para eso la prepararon, pero ella decidió negarse y por eso fue reciclada-explicó Castiel con voz neutra, mirándole con dureza-. Es mejor que te olvides de ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir con reciclada?-cogió a Castiel de la camisa, atrayéndolo hacia él de un tirón-¡Ella es mi ángel de la guarda! ¡¿Vosotros me trajisteis del infierno porque me necesitabais, verdad?! ¡Pues yo la necesito a ella! ¡Devolvédmela u olvidaros de que trabaje para vosotros!

-¿Te negarías a colaborar? ¿De verdad dejarías morir a gente inocente por una chica?-dijo Uriel, en tono desafiante, dibujando una sonrisa de medio lado-. Adelante, de todas formas para este sello no teníamos pensado recurrir a vosotros, eliminaremos toda la ciudad y así evitaremos la resurrección de Samhain.

A regañadientes tuvo que pararle los pies a Samhain con la ayuda de Sam y seguir con la cacería mientras Ivy pasaba por dios-sabe-qué.

Y como si no tuvieran ya bastante, Ruby se había comunicado con ellos para ir a salvar a una chica que Aleister estaba buscando porque contenía información de interés de los ángeles, y es que esa chica podía escuchar radio-ángel y a la pobre la habían metido en un manicomio por eso.

Su nombre era Ana Milton y era el objetivo tanto de los ángeles como de los demonios. Una chica totalmente normal con unos padres, estudios, una vida normal hasta que empezó a escuchar continuamente radio-ángel y a complicársele la vida a consecuencia de eso.

Los padres de Ana murieron, debido a que los demonios habían ido a por ella a su casa y los habían encontrado.

Pamela ayudo a la muchacha a descubrir sobre su pasado para mirar de saber porqué ella podía escuchar la radio de los ángeles. Con su ayuda y la colaboración de Ana, descubrieron que Ana era un ángel y no uno cualquiera, sino que era la jefa de Uriel y Castiel, que dejo el cielo para caer a la tierra y volverse humana.

Tras unos días siendo acosados por esos dos ángeles y Aleister, pararon a descansar a una granja abandonada e idear un plan para poder librarse de los dos bandos y recuperar la gracia de Ana que había sido robada del lugar en el que había caído.

-Ivy, no sé cuántos intentos llevo ya, ni siquiera sé si me puedes escuchar allá donde estés.-Dean estaba sentado en una silla de un pequeño cuarto oscuro con solo una ventana, mirando hacia el cielo con la esperanza de que Ivy apareciera envuelta en una bella luz blanca.-Empiezo a pensar que ni siquiera sigues viva…-susurró con voz rota.

-Sí que lo está-afirmo Ana, apoyada sobre el marco de la espalda.

Dean volteó a mirarla.

-¿Sabes algo de ella?

-Conocí a Ivy mucho antes de caer, era una ángel muy especial, en todos los sentidos-se acercó a la mesa, cogiendo la silla que estaba frente a la de él y se sentó-. Y lo irónico es que es especial porque ni siquiera es un ángel.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no es un ángel?-frunció el ceño.

Ana se froto las manos, mirándole como si estuviera delante de un cachorrillo abandonado.

-Es al revés que yo, yo caí siendo un ángel y me convertí en humana, Ivy ascendió siendo una humana y se convirtió en una ángel-explicó Ana.

-¿Ivy era humana?-aquello sí que lo dejo a cuadros, por otra parte ya había notado que Ivy no era del todo normal.

-Sí y siempre lo ha sido, lo que pasa que le han puesto poderes y alas de pega.

Se quedó con una cara de tonto que estaba para que le dieran una bofetada.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? ¿Los humanos se pueden convertir en ángeles?-preguntó, acariciándose la nuca.

-Es más complicado que convertir a un humano en demonio como hizo Lucifer con Lilith. Para lograrlo el alma del humano a convertir tenía que ser pura, y para ello bastaba con servir fielmente a un arcángel y someterse a un baño de agua sagrada en el cielo durante dos días y alimentarse únicamente de sangre de ángel a partir de ese momento.

-¡¿Sangre de qué…?!-exclamó con incredulidad, aquello le había sentado como un disparo-¡¿Alimentabais a Ivy con sangre de ángel?!

-¡Ella fue la que accedió!-se justificó Ana, su mirada se apagó más de lo que ya estaba desde que se había enterado de que era una ángel-. En realidad, no le quedaba de otra.

-¿Cómo que no le quedaba de otra?-exigió saber él.

-Ahora no hay tiempo de explicar toda la historia, es bastante larga y tenemos que trazar un plan.

Tenía razón, hacía poco Aleister se había llevado a Ruby para sonsacarle información de la ubicación de Ana. Ahora mismo el demonio debía de estar entreteniéndose torturándola, era lo que más le gustaba y lo que mejor sabía hacer.

Él era muy consciente de ello.

En cualquier momento Aleister vendría con Ruby y ellos tenían que estar preparados para defenderse y librarse una vez por todas de ese demonio.

-De acuerdo, pero quiero que cuando esto acabe me la expliques-se despidió de Ana y dio media vuelta, saliendo de su cuarto para ir a dormir en el impala.

Tuvo un sueño extraño en el que se dirigía al granero, pero más extraño fue entrar y toparse de frente con un hombre negro de complexión fuerte como un gorila y trajeado.

Uriel estaba parado frente a él, sin Castiel cosa que era bastante extraña, inerte como una estatua guardiana y una mueca de burla en sus labios.

-Así que acosándome en mis sueños-dijo Dean, mirándole impasible e incluso desafiante.

-Era la única manera de contactar contigo-respondió el ángel-. Ya que estáis muy bien protegidos contra nosotros.

-¿Y qué quieres? No vamos a entregarte a Ana así que ya puedes mandarme de cabeza al infierno si quieres-extendió los brazos, aceptando su destino con determinación pese a sentir su corazón amenazando con salir de su pecho-¡Vamos!

-¿Y si te dijera que a cambio de Ana te devuelvo lo que más quieres?

Dean abrió los ojos como platos, antes de comenzar a sentir como Uriel con sus poderes elevaba la pluma que él escondía bajo su camisa.

Observo como la pluma danzaba frente a sus ojos, tentándolo con su inusual baile. Por breves instantes le pareció ver a Ivy danzando con sus sensuales curvas, llamándole con su mirada llena de ardiente y abrumador deseo.

Y entonces todo ardió, literalmente, tanto la silueta de Ivy como la pluma que él había estado guardando durante todo ese tiempo. Lo último que le quedaba de Ivy se había vuelto cenizas.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Uriel, sin un atisbo de empatía hacia el humano, al contrario, seguía teniendo esa mueca burlona-¿Hay trato o no?

-¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que la tienes? ¿De qué me la devolverás?

Hasta hacia bien poco creía que Ivy podría estar muerta, gracias a Ana todavía tenía esperanzas de volver a reunirse con ella. Pero que Ana supiera que estaba viva no significaba que esté a salvo.

Sintió como un sudor frío se deslizaba por su rostro, y su corazón latía con más fuerza que cuando esperó el momento de su recaída al infierno.

Era increíble hasta donde podía llegar el poder de esas criaturas aladas.

-Elige: el regreso de Ivy y la vida de Sam o la de Ana-respondió Uriel y, antes de que Dean pudiera responder, desapareció y despertó al chico.

Dean se incorporó del sofá en el que estaba durmiendo, echando un vistazo a su alrededor hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Ana. La joven ángel descansaba tranquilamente en la única cama que había, ajena a la conversación que él había tenido con uno de sus antiguos subordinados.

La fue a despertar y luego a Sam, para reunirse los tres en el granero donde les esperaba Uriel con Castiel.

-¿Qué significa esto?-preguntó Sam al verlos, enseguida dirigió su mirada hacia su hermano que miraba fijamente a Uriel sin apenas pestañear.

-Yo les he dicho dónde estábamos-respondió, los otros dos lo miraron con ojos de escepticismo. Él los ignoro.-Ana a cambio de lo acordado.

-¡¿Has vendido a Ana?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Te han amenazado con enviarte de nuevo al infierno?!-bramó Sam, mirando con rabia a los ángeles.

-No, le han amenazado con que si no te entregaba irían a por ti-respondió Ana, luciendo una sonrisa con ojos opacos.

-Y también a cambio de esto-Uriel tendió ambos brazos y entre ellos surgió una luz blanca que adquirió la forma de un cuerpo femenino-. Yo siempre cumplo con mi palabra.

Ivy apareció inconsciente en los brazos de Uriel.

Dean apretó los puños, hirviendo de rabia la observar como ese monstruo sostenía el cuerpo desnudo de su chica.

-¡¿Qué le habéis hecho?!-exclamó en cólera. Castiel se apresuró a colocarse entre el ángel y él antes de que hiciera una locura.-¡Cas!-gruño, con un centenar de emociones disparadas: dolor, rabia, decepción. Tenía la vaga esperanza de que Castiel no fuera como Uriel, de que fuera más humano-¡¿Qué mierdas le habéis hecho?!

-¿Qué significa esto?-protesto Aleister, apareciendo de la nada con Ruby cogida por el brazo y ésta con la camisa manchada de sangre y a punto de perder el conocimiento.

Castiel tuvo que dejar a Dean para irse a encargar de Aleister y sus matones, mientras que Sam se ocupaba de coger a Ruby, Ana de Uriel y él cogía a Ivy de entre aquel campo de batalla y la cubría con su chaqueta para después dejarla en un lugar seguro.

Pudo echarle un vistazo rápido y comprobar que no tenía ninguna herida y su respiración era normal, pero eso no le dejaba tranquilo, todavía seguía inconsciente y sabía que los ángeles tenían el poder de curar las heridas. Dios sabía qué demonios le habían hecho.

Todo acabo cuando Ana recupero su gracia y al hacerlo estallo en una luz que hizo huir a los demonios y a los ángeles, estos últimos porque ya no tenían nada que hacer ahí. Ruby se salvó de aquello porque Sam la cubrió con su cuerpo.

-Al parecer todo ha salido bien-concluyó Sam, aproximándose a su hermano con Ruby apoyada en él.

-Menos para Ana-afirmó Dean con pesar, por otra parte tenía a Ivy a su lado.

¿Pero a qué precio?


	10. Despertar

Nada más tener a Ivy en sus brazos, la depositaron en el asiento de atrás del coche, cubriendo su cuerpo con una manta, y pusieron rumbo a la casa de Bobby. Una vez allí, estiraron a la chica en una cama y Dean la vistió con una camisa y unos boxers de él para preservar la intimidad de la joven.

Ahora Dean la observaba en silencio, sentado en una silla al lado de la cama, mientras su hermano le contaba lo sucedido a Bobby.

Lo único bueno de esa situación es que ya la tenía consigo y que había podido comprobar que respiraba, lo malo era que no sabía que habían hecho con ella antes de aparecer desnuda e inconsciente en los brazos de Uriel. Sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y pecho, punzante y que se extendía a lo largo de su cuerpo en un camino de sudor frío.

-Ivy…-le acarició el rostro, mientras se formaba un nudo en su garganta que dificultaba su respiración y vocalización, hasta formular su nombre suponía un gran esfuerzo.

Aquella vez ella debió de huir, y él debió de ayudarla aunque ello supusiera la eternidad siendo torturado. Pero él fue un cobarde, un egoísta que negó la oportunidad de darle la libertad por su propia salvación.

Ivy estaba inconsciente sobre aquel colchón desgastado que Aleister le había dado, vistiendo únicamente con una túnica blanca sin mangas y que cubría solo hasta los muslos y una cuerda fina de oro atada a su cintura.

No entendía porque en ese entonces seguía llevando el pelo de color blanco, tal vez porque todavía quedaban restos de sangre de ángel en su organismo, pero paso un año ahí y todavía seguía teniendo ese color de pelo. A lo mejor es que Aleister mentía con lo de que ella al ser de cuerpo y alma envejecía en el infierno.

Fuera como fuese, en ese momento no pensaba en su color de pelo, solo una breve observación de lo que la favorecía con aquellos reflejos plateados junto con su rostro aniñado, le hacía parecer realmente un ángel. Dean pensaba más bien qué hacer con ella, como comportarse cuando despertara y hacerle entender que lo de las alas ha sido por su bien; eso o que Aleister la torturase para toda la eternidad y eso no se lo desearía ni a su peor enemigo… mucho menos a ella.

Ivy despertó al cabo de unas horas, sobresaltada al verse con ese atuendo en medio de una habitación oscura y apestando a humedad y un completo desconocido frente a ella mirándola con semblante serio.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y dónde estoy?-preguntó alarmada, arrastrándose hacia la pared y emitiendo una mueca de dolor cuando su espalda choco contra ella.

-¿No recuerdas lo que ha pasado?-Ivy negó con la cabeza y los ojos de Dean brillaron esperanzados.

Tal vez no actuó bien al no ser del todo sincero con ella y sabía que se iba arrepentir como terminó haciendo más adelante, pero en ese momento solo pensaba en ganarse su confianza, en ayudarla, y eso era algo que no habría podido conseguir siendo sincero.

-Estás en el infierno, no sé cómo ni porqué, uno de los demonios encargados de esta zona te ataco, de ahí la herida de tu espalda, pero no te preocupes, ya no te volverán hacer nada-intentó sonreír, pero era incapaz de mirarla a los ojos sin sentirse culpable por su estado.

-¿En el infierno?-preguntó aún más asustada. Incluso con la débil luz de la vela se podía observar como su rostro había palideció todavía más. Trago saliva-. ¿Y no sabes como he llegado aquí? ¿O si ese demonio va a volver?

Aleister apareció como quien no quiere la cosa en la habitación, llevando en la mano una bolsa de restaurante de comida rápida, el_ BBQ King_, que chorreaba grasa por el culo de la bolsa, y una botella grande de cinco litros de agua con un vaso de papel.

-Racionalizad bien el agua, no traeré más hasta pasado mañana-dijo el demonio, dejando el agua y la bolsa al lado de Dean-. Buenos días, princesa-se burló, sonriendo ampliamente y mostrando sus afilados dientes.

Ivy se recogió las piernas y se encogió en forma fetal en el colchón, viendo con horror el macabro rostro del demonio: aparentaba ser un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años, con el rostro lleno de cicatrices y manchas de sangre seca que no se había molestado en limpiar, entre ellas había una gruesa cicatriz que cortaba la comisura izquierda de su labio y subía hasta la cuenca del ojo, cuyas pupilas e iris apenas se distinguían del blanco de la esclerótica. Su escaso cabello blanco sucio y enmarañado solamente cubría la parte de atrás de la cabeza y ni eso, dándole aspecto de un ermitaño lunático de las típicas películas de terror y que rogarías a los santos por no encontrártelo en la vida por el bosque.

-Mi nombre es Aleister, querida-la cogió de la mano, dando un tirón para que se pusiera en pie y se la beso-. Espero que tu estancia aquí sea agradable y disfrutes del espectáculo.

-¿Espectáculo?-preguntó ella, desviando la mirada hacia Dean.

-Sí, en la que actúa mi aprendiz como protagonista principal-respondió el demonio, poniendo una mano firme y magullada sobre el hombro del cazador-. Y aunque acorde con Dean que no actuarias en la función, puedes hacerlo si te apetece, no hago discriminación de sexo ni de razas.

Dean lo miro con rabia, y movió el hombro para zafarse de su agarre.

Ivy estaba confundida y asustada, ya se olía que el espectáculo del que hablaba el demonio era de todo menos divertido.

Ese día ni siquiera probó bocado y solo bebió agua después de pasarse unas horas sollozando y gritando frente al horno que había en una de las salas de tortura, mientras Dean aparentaba ignorarla para realizar su trabajo. Y si bebió fue para ver si había la suerte de que estuviera envenenada y acabar con ese sufrimiento.

No fue hasta el tercer día, en el que dio por sentado de que Dean no hacia eso por gusto, es más, el propio Aleister se había burlado de él por ser tan débil. Gracias a eso Ivy fue capaz de confiar en él.

-¿Por qué me proteges?-le preguntó ella, aproximándose más a él.

Los dos estaban sentados en el colchón tras otra sesión, Dean descansaba apoyado en la pared y con los ojos entrecerrados mientras ella estaba de rodillas a su lado y apoyándose en la pared con el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo.

Su cabello ya no tenía el mismo brillo de antes y su rostro aniñado seguía tan pálido como de costumbre y ahora además estaba desnutrida, dándole un aspecto enfermizo.

-No creas que lo hago por ti, ya torturaba antes de que aparecieras-afirmó Dean pesadamente, dejando caer los parpados del todo-. Hace unos años yo era una víctima como las que torturo, Aleister tras cada sesión me ofrecía cambiar las posiciones, ser yo el que torturase. Accedí tras pasar treinta años así, y tú has venido cuando ya llevaba cuatro años ejerciendo este puesto, no es nada nuevo para mí.

Volvió abrir los ojos para mirarla, solo para comprobar la decepción en aquellos ojos color ámbar.

-¿Y entonces por qué a mí no me tortura o me obliga a torturar? ¿Por qué se conforma con que lo presencie como un público ausente?-le acarició el rostro, mirándole como quién mira a un cachorro abandonado-. No niegues que no lo haces por mí, que no te importa lo que me pase porque entonces no estarías aquí conmigo.-Poco a poco fue aproximándose más a él, hasta alcanzar sus labios que rozo suavemente con los suyos.-Dime si me equivoco-susurro, jugando a mordisquear delicadamente su labio inferior con los de ella.

-No te equivocas-respondió, cogiéndola de la nuca y atrayéndola a sí para besarla con pasión, descontrolada y ardiente por el largo tiempo sin disfrutar del calor de una mujer, pero aún más intenso por ser precisamente esa mujer la que le proporcionaba ese placer-. No puedo permitir que te pase nada, prefiero volver a ser el torturado antes que eso.

Ivy sonrió satisfecha, y se puso sobre las piernas de él, acariciándole con las manos su rostro mientras profundizaba con el beso, invadiendo su boca con la lengua mientras sus labios se deleitaban succionando los de él.

Dean la pego a él cogiéndola de la espalda, deslizando su mano hasta la cintura para introducirla bajo el vestido y con la que tenía libre le desataba la cuerda.

La miro unos instantes a los ojos con deseo, ella le miraba igual y de seguro que los dos estaban deseando desesperadamente arrancarle la ropa al otro, pero antes de nada Dean debería de aclarar una cosa.

-Soy solamente un alma.

Ella se le quedo mirando, enarcando una ceja.

-Estaremos en el infierno y tú eres la única compañía grata que tengo en mitad de este circo, ¿crees que estoy para ponerme quisquillosa?-contestó, y antes de que él pudiera responder le volvió a besar.

En un principio a lo mejor solo fue por conveniencia, porque ella necesitaba desesperadamente su cariño o porque él por primera vez sentía que había encontrado a su mujer ideal, quien sabe. A la larga aquello fue cambiando, y si ya antes sentía una fuerte atracción por Ivy, con el tiempo solo se intensifico hasta el punto que con solo sentir la presencia del otro ya se sentían en paz.

Y cuando mejor estaban, los ángeles la cogieron y se la llevaron, cambiándola por completo y cuando él al fin logro recuperarla y que le perdonase, se la volvieron a llevar para devolvérsela a cambio de entregar a otra ángel que había pasado por una situación similar a la de ella.

No, a Ivy no le pasaba como a Ana; Ana era una ángel que paso a ser humana para poseer el libre albedrio, en cambio Ivy era humana a la que convirtieron en ángel chutándole sangre de ellos y dios-sabe-qué, eran justo casos totalmente opuestos.

Y ahora ahí estaba, sentado al lado de la cama en la que descansaba su humana metamorfoseada, gritando para sus adentros, lleno de rabia y desesperación, por saber qué diablos había tenido que hacer Ivy para recibir tal castigo.

Como si Dios fuera a responderle, como si fuera a ser por una vez clemente con ellos si hasta ahora lo único que ha hecho ha sido echarles mierda encima. Empezando con la muerte de su madre y acabando con la situación actual, por el momento, quién sabe que futuras desgracias les esperaba a continuación.

-Tienes que salir a comer algo-advirtió Sam, parándose en el umbral de la puerta, hablando a su hermano con voz suave y condescendiente-. No te hace ningún bien estar aquí, necesitas que te dé el aire.

-No te ofendas, ¿pero en mi situación te moverías de aquí?-le preguntó en tono cortante, lamentándolo después al recordarle a su hermano pequeño lo ocurrido con Jess.-Lo siento, Sammy, pero no tengo ninguna intención de moverme hasta que Ivy abra los ojos.

-Jas…

Los dos hermanos pegaron un brinco casi al mismo tiempo y sus miradas se dirigieron a la chica que dormía en la cama, viendo con sus propios ojos como los de ella se comenzaban abrir.

Ivy se removió entre las sabanas, sacando un brazo para restregarse los ojos y con el otro se apoyó sobre el colchón para incorporarse.

-Estoy aquí, soy Dean-tomo su mano con las suyas, estrechándosela con fuerza.

-Jason…-sonrió aliviada al verle, y le acaricio el pelo y bajo por su frente hasta su cara, palpándola para verificar que era él de verdad-. Estas bien….-susurró.

¿Jason? ¡¿Quién diablos es Jason y por qué lo confunde con él?!

-¿Quién es Jason?-preguntó Sam.

Ivy ladeo la cabeza, mirando a Sam de arriba abajo con la boquiabierta.

-Guau, eres más alto que Jason-exclamó, riendo.

-¿Quién es Jason?-repitió Dean, en tono exigente.

Ivy les miro a los dos con extrañeza, observando primero a uno y luego al otro y después el entorno en el que estaban. Cuando volvió a mirarlos ya no sonreía, les miraba con recelo.

-¿Jason eres tú, no?-preguntó insegura-. ¿Eres mi marido o no?

Dean abrió los ojos como platos y compartió una mirada de incredulidad con su hermano.


End file.
